La crónica empañada de Alice Cullen
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: La crónica empañada de Alice Cullen, comienza cuando se llama Mary Alice y su familia la ingresa en un hospital para personas con problemas mentales. Ella tiene visiones de acontecimientos que están por suceder, entre ellos: un hombre de cabellos color miel que pronto la conocerá. Este fic participa del Reto: Familia Cullen del Foro La Caída del Crepúsculo. Jasper/Alice.


**La crónica empañada de Alice Cullen **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

** Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Crepúsculo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

_Este fic participa del Reto: Familia Cullen del Foro "La caída del Crepúsculo"._

**Palabra:** Mariposa.

* * *

Mary Alice contempla las copas de los árboles que crecen más allá del muro que rodea el hospital psiquiátrico. En sus manos descansa un libro sobre antiguas historias sobre la mitología griega que el viejo enfermero, le entregó para que pudiera distraerse. Aunque su entorno familiar insiste en catalogarla como una persona desequilibrada, Alice sabe que está más lucida que nunca y de cierta forma, su propia historia le recuerda a la de Casandra, aquella sacerdotisa al servicio de Apolo.

Casandra pactó con el dios, a cambio de un encuentro carnal, la concesión del don de la profecía. Sin embargo, cuando Apolo la cubrió con el don de la adivinación, Casandra rechazó el amor del dios. Apolo, viéndose traicionado, la maldijo escupiéndole en la boca. Casandra seguiría teniendo su don, pero nada creería jamás en sus pronósticos. Por más que Casandra intentó alertar a los ciudadanos de Troya de la inminente caída de la ciudad, nadie prestó oídos a sus predicciones.

«Yo soy como Casandra —piensa Mary Alice mientras desliza sus dedos por encima de la cubierta del libro—, nadie cree en mis predicciones. Me dicen que estoy loca pero yo sé que estoy más cuerda que nunca. Ellos me tienen miedo porque puedo pronosticar algo que va más allá de su comprensión.»

Alguien coloca una mano en su hombro y Mary Alice se ve arrancada de sus pensamientos, como si una fuerza magnética le hiciera volver a la realidad.

—Ya es hora de que regrese a su habitación —dice una muchacha que debe tener una edad similar a la de ella y que siempre va vestida de impoluto blanco.

—Me han dado permiso para estar más tiempo en el patio —responde Mary Alice de forma monótona—. Puede preguntarle al señor Benett.

Con el tiempo que lleva allí, ha aprendido a que no es necesario que se revele contra el personal del hospital psiquiátrico. Ya que no gana nada y pierde mucho.

—Siendo así, vendré más tarde —contesta la enfermera y se aleja de Mary Alice.

El señor Benett es un enfermero de bastante edad que al parecer no trata a Mary Alice como al resto de los pacientes del psiquiátrico. Él se comporta de forma paciente y tolerante con ella, a menudo le da libros con ilustraciones e insiste para que no le den calmantes y ella agradece que se comporte de esa forma.

o—o

Las ramas desnudas de los árboles, le hacen pensar a Mary Alice que ya ha llegado el otoño y una nueva visión cubre sus ojos. Se trata de un hombre de musculoso aunque no tanto, su cabello es castaño claro y lo que más le llama la atención, son sus ojos rojos como la sangre que corre por sus venas.

— ¿Está todo en orden, Alice? —le pregunta el señor Benett, con ese tono tranquilo de voz que tanto lo caracteriza.

Mary Alice pestañea algo confusa y asiente con la cabeza.

—Si, señor Benett —contesta de forma automática.

—Creo que no te he dado motivos para que me mientas, Alice —dice y a ella no le sorprenden sus palabras—. He tratado de que tu estadía aquí, sea tan soportable como me es posible. Al menos, podrías responder a mi generosidad con sinceridad.

El señor Benett le extiende un pedazo de papel blanco como la nieve y una pluma cargada de tinta negra. Mary Alice toma la pluma y su mano comienza a moverse de forma rápida sobre el papel.

—Tiene los ojos extraños —asegura ella—. Son de un intenso color rojo.

— ¿Ojos rojos? —pregunta el señor Benett poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

—Así es, señor Benett —confirma—. Por cierto, ¿por qué sus ojos están más claros de lo normal?

o—o

El veneno corre por sus venas como si de pólvora se tratara y un calor intenso, cubre cada uno de sus músculos. Un grito desgarrador inunda el ambiente y Mary Alice se lleva las manos a la garganta, tratando de sofocar el dolor que le corta como un filoso cuchillo. Las yemas de los dedos le arden como si las tuviera sobre un brasero caliente.

Sus ojos son cubiertos por una sombra negra y su garganta le pide que acabe con aquella sed que la inunda, pero Mary Alice presiente que el agua no acabara con su agonía. Necesita un líquido de sabor metálico al paladar humano pero de sabor dulce para su nueva condición.

El culpable es el señor Benett, ese viejo enfermero que se mostraba amable con ella. Él es el culpable del sufrimiento que la está quebrando por dentro. Y el hombre musculoso, de cabello castaño claro y ojos rojos, fue el detonante para lo que le sucede.

o—o

De la misma forma en que Alice predijo muchos sucesos que acontecerían, como por ejemplo: la caída de su hermana Cynthia por aquel barranco luego de que una fuerte tormenta golpeara la localidad, la enfermedad prematura que tomó por sorpresa a sus padres, el hombre de cabello castaño claro llamado James que más tarde sería el culpable de su vampirismo; se le presentó ante sus ojos, la imagen de un nuevo hombre por conocer.

Un hombre bastante alto que no aparentaría más de veinticinco años de edad, de cuerpo bastante musculoso aunque no de forma exagerada, cabellos rubios color miel que le recuerdan a una mañana de verano y con los brazos llenos de marcas en forma de media luna.

Alice tuvo que esperar mucho tiemp

o para conocer al hombre de su visión pero una mañana en un restaurante de Philadelphia, el encuentro sucedió. La brisa fresca de la mañana provoca una sensación dentro de Alice que no ha experimentado desde que abandonó su condición como humana.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? —pregunta la chica del mostrador del restaurante, con una sonrisa en la boca.

—De momento, solamente me sentare junto a la ventana—dice con voz suave—. Estoy esperando a una persona.

Alice se encamina a la ventana y alcanza a escuchar que la chica comenta con su compañera.

—Esa persona, ¿sabrá que debe venir? —luego las dos ríen, pensando que Alice no puede escucharla.

Ella se sienta en la silla que está junto a la ventana y recuesta la cabeza contra el cristal transparente. Las manecillas del reloj comienzan a moverse de forma rápida y cuando vuelve a ser conciente de la realidad, el sol se está poniendo en el horizonte.

La campanita de la puerta suena y Alice se incorpora rápidamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de las personas del restaurante.

—Hola —saluda ella, acompañada por un movimiento de su mano.

— ¿Te conozco? —pregunta él algo desconfiado.

—No pero te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

o—o

La sonrisa de Alice es ligera como el vuelo de una **mariposa**, al contemplar una nueva visión que le revela el futuro de su existencia. Se trata de una familia con la que convivirán por el resto de la eternidad.

—Entonces, es cuestión de buscarla —dice Jasper y Alice asiente.

Sus manos se unen en una sinuosa caricia para emprender el viaje de búsqueda y Alice se siente por fin completa, lejos de la crónica empañada que es su pasado. Porque Jasper y ella se entienden, juntos salen sus heridas en la penumbra de la eternidad.


End file.
